The present invention relates to a light source module for optical scanner, especially to a kind of light source module for optical scanner that may converge gathered light.
Since hi-tech is progressed abruptly in recent years, especially the relative technologies of manufacture of micro-electronic devices being improved continuously, so computer has already penetrated into every family and business and become an indispensable electronic product in daily lives. Following the prevalence of computer multi media, more peripheral products are needed for the inputting and outputting devices. Because of continuous innovation for the technology of optical-electronic semiconductor, the product technology for the peripheral devices of computer such as optical scanner is also made to become more mature and more popular. Currently, the optical scanner has become an indispensable product in the peripheral devices for computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1A through FIG. 1C, which are structure illustrations for embodiments of typical flatbed optical scanner of prior arts having upper transparency cover commonly seen in current market. The main structure characteristic is that a document window glass 12 is provided on the upper surface of the outer shell 11 of an optical scanner 1 for placing a reflection-typed document (not shown). An optical chassis 14 driven by a driving device 13 proceeds a liner motion along the direction of a guiding rod 15 in the hollow outer shell 11 to execute image-scanning job on the reflection-typed document (not shown) placed on the document window glass 12.
When the optical scanner 1 executes a scanning on a transparent document 30, wherein an upper transparency cover device 2 is connected to the upper portion of the outer shell 11 of the optical scanner 1 by a manner of pivotal rotation. Of course, it may also like the description in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,172 that the upper transparency cover device 2 may be separated from the outer shell 11. When executing a scanning, after the transparent document 30 is placed on the document window glass 12, the upper transparency cover device 2 is then placed thereon. In order to understand and simplify the description of this application, the drawings are described by a connection manner of pivotal rotation. That is, when executing a scanning on the transparent document 30, firstly the upper transparency cover device 2 must cover the outer shell 11 by the manner of pivotal rotation, and a scanning motion is then executed.
The upper transparency cover device 2 is provided at least one lamp 21 and a upper transparency cover 22. The upper transparency cover 22 has a reflective layer for reflecting light, a light-guiding layer for transmitting light, and a collimating layer for paralleling light. Therefore, after a side surface 222 of the upper transparency cover 22 receives the light source provided by the lamp 21, and by reflecting, transmitting, and paralleling the light, the light source is uniformly distributed and projected onto the transparent document 30 by a front surface 221 of the upper transparency cover 22 adjacent to the side surface 222 of the upper transparency cover 22. To prevent the light source projected by the front surface 221 of the upper transparency cover 22 from scattering outwardly, the document window glass 12 is further placed an auxiliary frame 3. The auxiliary frame 3 may close the transparent document 30 tightly to make the light source provided by the front surface 221 of the upper transparency cover 22 be able to be projected onto the transparent document 30 sufficiently without generating the phenomenon of scattering outwardly. Again, the optical chassis 14 driven by the driving device 13 proceeds linear reciprocation along the direction of the guiding rod 15 in the hollow outer shell 11 to execute an image-scanning job for the transparent document 30 placed on the document window glass 12.
Above description may be explained by the theory of optical energy. The light energy Elamp is proportional to the product of both lamp tube length Llamp and unit energy of lamp tube length xcex5lamp (i.e., Elamp Llamp*xcex5lamp) The unit energy of lamp tube length xcex5lamp again has specific relationship with the current value and sorts of the filled gas in the lamp tube. And, the light energy Elamp provided by the lamp 21 is also proportional to the product of both the sectional area Ao of the side surface 222 of the upper transparency cover 22 and the brilliance value Bo of the front surface 221 of the upper transparency cover 22 (i.e., Elamp Ao*Bo). Therefore, after the side surface 222 of the upper transparency cover 22 absorbs the light energy Elamp provided by the lamp 21, the front surface 221 of the upper transparency cover 22 provides uniform light source to execute scanning job for the transparent document 90. But, since the sectional area Ao of the side surface 222 of the upper transparency cover 22 is fixed, so the brilliance value Bo of the front surface 221 of the upper transparency cover 22 is also a fixed value. Therefore, the optical chassis 14 is unable to pick the image of the transparent document 30 clearly. And, the scanned image is less clear and its effect is poor. If the lamp tube length Llamp is increased, then the volume of the upper transparency cover module 2 will also be enlarged. If improving the unit energy of the lamp tube length xcex5lamp, then the manufacturing cost will be raised relatively. Therefore, in the mean time to request electronic products possessing factors of shortness, smallness, lightness, and thinness, etc., how to execute an optimal result of scanning is a problem that is urgently waited to be solved and improved by the manufacturing industry and the relative business of scanner manufacturers.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a light source module for optical scanner, which may provide the function of converging gathered light to further focus the energy of lamp to execute scanning job on the transparent document.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a light source module for optical scanner, of which the light-guiding element and the light-gathering element are formed integrally to transfer the light source provided by the lamp surely.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light source module for optical scanner, of which the light-guiding element and light-gathering element are formed integrally to fulfill the functions of parts reduction and convenient manufacture.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, a light source module for optical scanner of the present invention may receive the light source provided by at least one lamp. The upper transparency cover includes: at least one light-guiding element and a light-gathering element.
The light-guiding element has a first surface and a second surface. The sectional area of the first surface is larger than that of the second surface. The first surface may receive the light of the lamp and transmit it to the second surface by the light-guiding element.
The light-gathering element has a light-gathering front surface that is adjacent to the second surface. The light-gathering element is connected with the second surface. The second surface gathers the light transmitted by the light-guiding element and scatters the light uniformly by the light-gathering front surface.
For your esteemed reviewing committee to further understand and recognize the present invention, a detailed description in cooperation with corresponding drawings are presented as following.